Big Boy Chuck
by Jemascola
Summary: The Good Guys company released an all new Good Guy doll. They felt they could successfully sell the new doll without any trouble from the Chucky rumors. But as one once said, Easier said than done.
1. Crime Lab

Big Boy Chuck

By Joe (JEMASCOLA)

(A/N: This story takes place between the events of _Child's Play 3_ and _The Bride of Chucky_.)

Chapter 1: Crime Lab

It had been quite some time since 16-year-old Andy Barclay last saw Chucky. When he last saw Chucky, he watched as the spinning machine below the hill freely spun his body around and chopped him to bits with blood flying every which way. Andy put his fears of Chucky to rest, as he felt that he would never see him again, knowing how Chucky was gone by this point. He did not return to the Kent military school, as he spent his time at a mental institution. He never saw his friend Tyler again, but he figured that he went back to Kent.

Andy was quite calm, now that Chucky was out of his mind. He did not want to ever relive the frightening events of what happened to him during the last 10 years of his life. However, he couldn't stop wondering whatever happened to Chucky.

Back at the fair, bits of Chucky's body were still lying around near the spinning machine. Blood was ever present, and police wondered how so much blood could possibly be associated with one doll. They also discovered that one of the fair's security guards had been shot in the head. Nothing so mysterious as this had ever happened at that fair before. Was it possible that the two findings could have been related somehow? The police were dumbfounded.

The took the remains of Chucky, the dead security guard, and the minigun that was nearby Chucky. The workers at the crime lab examined everything to see whether or not there was a connection. The research took about one whole week. The results came back soon afterward, and one of the researchers came to the chief of the police to share the findings.

"Greeting, Adam," the chief said to the researcher.

"Hello, Chief Anderson," Adam said. "We got the results back from the lab."

"And?" Chief Anderson asked.

Adam sighed. "Well, we're still not sure whether or not there's a connection in all this. You see, the doll we found…has no fingerprints. There's no sureshot way to determine that the doll handled the gun. However, there were tiny deposits of plastic coated on the gun. What spooked us was that the plastic matched the exact same type that was used to construct the doll. We even found evidence that material deposits from the gun were in the doll's hands."

Chief Anderson's eyes widened. He was very worried. This was all very frightening. After all, could it be possible that a doll once was living and shot down a security guard? Adam wasn't finished with the results yet.

"We analyzed the doll fragments, and it's very bizarre, Chief. The bits of plastic are mixed in with multiple skin cells," Adam said slowly. Chief Anderson nearly screamed and almost fell back in his chair. "And we also saw real hair follicles on the head parts of the doll, and we did indeed find organs – yes, real organs from the doll. We checked the strange blood, and we discovered that the doll's genetic makeup perfectly fits his physical appearance. Chief…this means that the doll we found is no ordinary doll. It is apparently some sort of hybrid of doll and human. It's very strange."

"Oh…my…gosh," Chief Anderson said slowly. His eyes were wide open, and he was breathing very hard.

"What do you want us to do with the doll?" Adam asked.

"What brand was this…doll?" Chief Anderson asked.

"Good Guys, sir," Adam said.

"Okay, send it back to the Good Guys company and sue them for all they have and make sure they destroy every last bit of that doll!" Chief Anderson said.

"Sir, that company has been sued seven times within the last ten years – all over the same issue. There is some doll that keeps scaring this one boy…and I'm convinced it's that one," Adam said.

"Exactly my point! The Good Guys company is not doing what they should do to keep that doll away. They should have destroyed that damn piece of crap years ago! But instead, they keep polishing it up and making it new! This doll is disturbed and must be destroyed at once! We must sue the Good Guys company and order them to destroy it…no ifs ands or buts!" Chief Anderson said.

"Yes, sir," Adam said.

"You are dismissed," Chief Anderson said. Adam left Chief Anderson's office. He left for the crime lab to tell the other researchers about Chief Anderson's order to sue the Good Guys company. Obviously, something horribly wrong was going on at that company that needed to be weeded out immediately.


	2. New Doll

Chapter 2: New Doll

Meanwhile, the executives at the Good Guys company sat in their comfortable plush chairs at a long maple wood desk. All the employees at the Good Guys company were completely unaware of the lawsuit they were about to face. They were at the top floor of a shiny black skyscraper. There were plenty of wall-sized windows that gave the office a very attractive modern architecture style. At the end of the desk sat the new president of the Good Guys company, Mr. Steve Ladford. Mr. Ladford was once a lower executive of the company. However, after Mr. Sullivan's surprise passing, he was promoted to president.

"Mr. Ladford, how do you feel about the unexpected death of Mr. Sullivan?" asked one of the executives that sat far away from him.

"It was sad to lose such a valued member of the Good Guys company. I just don't know who'd have the heart to strangle such a kind man with a yo-yo," Mr. Ladford said.

All the employees bowed their heads in prayer. A moment later, they looked up again. "Let's resume our business," another employee said.

"Okay, do you have any new ideas for Good Guys dolls?" Mr. Ladford asked. "Sales of the original Good Guy doll were a smash hit after their reproduction several months ago."

"Yes, sir," another employee spoke. "Now that the company has a solid revenue from the sales, we have decided to go a step farther and make a whole new doll. We've been selling this same doll for the past 10 years since 1988. We won't stop selling it, as it's a classic. However, we're going to provide consumers with an alternative choice."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Ladford asked.

"This," another employee said. He stood up and walked over to a chart next to Mr. Ladford. He flipped a page back and showed him a picture of a Good Guy "doll". "We call it the Good Guy Grownup, or Grownup Good Guy, as the alternative name goes. It is 20 feet tall, and it weighs a massive 240 pounds. At first, only the wealthiest of children will buy the doll. The price will be $1,000. However, if sales skyrocket, which we expect them to do, then we will lower the price to only $200. So, what do you think, Mr. Ladford?"

Mr. Ladford was normally a very kind man and did not usually criticize his employees. That is why everyone was shocked by his response. "That idea is CRAP!" he shouted. "Do you really expect people to buy such a stupid thing as that? I mean, what the hell are children going to do with a 20-foot doll? What's the point, anyway? Scrap the idea! It's garbage!"

"But Mr. Ladford, a latest poll has shown –" the employee started to explain.

"Ah ah ah!" Mr. Ladford raised his voice. "We are not going to retool our factory to make such a crappy product. It will give our company a bad name, and we might shut down! Get the hell out of here immediately!"

"We're sorry, Mr. Ladford," the employee said. Then, everyone except Mr. Ladford exited the meeting room. He spun his chair around to look out at the city of Chicago out through the wall-sized windows.

"Ha! A 20 foot doll. Why would anyone bother?" Mr. Ladford grumbled.

Meanwhile, the employees piled into the elevator to go to the ground level. "Okay, so Mr. Ladford didn't give us the green light for the product. I say we build it anyway to prove him wrong at how popular it will be," one of the employees said.

"But Jim, he fiercely told us not to do it. He's going to be really pissed if we go through with this," another employee, Gordon said.

"Yeah, but not when we rake in millions of freaking dollars!" Jim said.

"Maybe we can do this," another employee, Eleanor said.

"We'd better. I think it'll be swell," said Trevor, another fellow employee.

"Okay, then, let's go tell the factory workers our plan and give them the designs for the doll. We'll make sure we have them out in stores in a month," Jim said.

The elevator halted at the ground level, and the executives hurried out and went to their offices. Jim went to his office and picked up his telephone. He dialed the number for the main Good Guys factory in Chicago. When the manager answered, Jim spoke, "Hello, this is Jim Caldwell from the Good Guys headquarters office. I would like to inform you that we have a new design for the Good Guys doll. It is 20 feet tall and weighs 240 pounds."

"Are you insane?" barked the manager. "Who would buy something like that?"

"Just trust me on this one…it'll be a hit. Now, I'll fax you the building design and the list of materials, okay?" Jim said.

"Okay, Caldwell, but this had better be good!" the manager said.

"Okay, goodbye," Jim said, hanging up the phone. He then picked up the building design papers and the list of materials. He then walked over to his Brother fax machine and dialed the manager's fax number. He then faxed the documents to the manager.

Meanwhile, the manager received the fax and looked over the papers. "Gee, the company's insane. There's no way we should build a doll like this. Oh well, company orders…" grumbled the manager.

The manager left his office and shared the design with all the workers at the factory. They spent the next few days preparing the factory for the mass assembly of the giant dolls. Then, a more shocking note arrived. The factory received a package in the mail with a note, saying the company was being sued and ordered them to destroy the remains of the Chucky doll.

Despite the fact they were being sued, the manager at the factory figured that they could defend themselves well in court and win the case. He also took Jim's word that the dolls would be successful. He ordered the production of the dolls to continue.

Two factory workers took the scraps of Chucky, which were in the box. They were headed to the incinerator to have the scraps destroyed.

"Bill, we're a little short on plastic mixture," one of the factory workers, Chad, said. "We won't get the new shipment until next Monday, and we need 1,000 new dolls by Saturday!"

"Really?" Bill asked. He looked over at the large tub of plastic mixture which was used to assemble the bodies of the large dolls. "Why don't we toss these scraps in with it? It won't help tremendously, but it'll go a little way," Bill said.

"No!" Chad said. "That lawsuit paper ordered us to destroy every last bit of this horrible doll!" Bill suddenly grabbed the box and ran off with it. "Hey!" shouted Chad. Bill ran with the box and Chad following close behind. He climbed up the ladder to the tub, and when he got to the top, he threw the scraps of Chucky into the tub. He took the jar of Chucky's blood and opened it. He even poured all of the blood into the tub.

Bill climbed down the ladder, only to meet a very angry Chad. "I told you that we had to destroy those body fragments!" he shouted.

"I don't give a crap," Bill said.

"And did you pour that blood in there, too?" Chad shouted.

"Yeah, so what? It will help a lot. It will make the dolls really come alive!" Bill said.

Chad slapped Bill hard on the cheek. "YOU IDIOT!" he exclaimed. "That's exactly what we DON'T want! That doll was evil, and now he's going to be back in a whole new body! We don't know whether the blood will be included for the large or small Good Guys doll. There's no way of knowing! You are a dumbass! I'm reporting you to the manager!"

"No!" Bill yelled. He then chased Chad across the factory. Other factory workers were bystanders as the two raced around the dangerous machines and layouts of the factory. Suddenly, the manager appeared in front of them.

"Halt!" the manager said. "What's going on here!"

"Mr. Jessup, Bill here tossed the evil doll's fragments into the tub of plastic mixture as well as all the blood!" Chad said.

Mr. Jessup slapped Bill. "You are fired!"

"Fired! Oh crap. How am I going to explain this to the wife and kids?"

Bill walked off, and Mr. Jessup turned to Chad. "You had better make sure nothing like this ever happens again. Let's just hope that none of the dolls we make become alive," Mr. Jessup said.

"Yes, sir," Chad said. Mr. Jessup and Chad left and went back to work.


	3. Available At a Local Retailer

Chapter 3: Available At a Local Retailer

Approximately a month had passed since the careless employee Bill tossed all the old remains of Chucky into the large tub. He had been fired since, and nobody knew what the outcome of the situation would be. Fortunately, though, there did not seem to be any problems with constructing the dolls, so everything seemed to be well. Apparently, there was no "curse" that the remains of Chucky had set on the plant.

Already, 1,000,000 of the Grownup Good Guys had been assembled and transported to major toy stores in the Chicago area. Surprisingly, sales were stronger than expected, despite the heavy price tag. This excited Mr. Ladford and the other employees of the Good Guys company. He ordered more and more Grownup Good Guys to be manufactured and sold. Almost as soon as new dolls touched the shelves, eager excited little children yanked them off and had their parents purchase them. The Good Guys company was becoming extraordinarily wealthy, and Mr. Ladford was glad that his employees had come up with such a doll. To his surprise, it was a big success.

One day, a 5-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes named Amy went shopping at a toy store called Mega-Sized Toys, Inc. Her mother tagged along, waiting for Amy to choose the doll she wanted. Amy and the mother came from a very wealthy family, so it was easy for them to afford large toys.

Amy had not yet found what she was looking for. Most of the giant toys she ran across were of frightening giant apes and oversized dragons. They were scary to her, and she did not want to have any part of it. Worst of all, there were loud sound effects that made growling noises. Amy shrieked while walking down one of the aisles and ran away into another aisle, which happened to be much less scary.

There stood what seemed to be the largest collection of Good Guy dolls in the history of mankind. At the beginning of the aisle, the classical Good Guy dolls had been lined up on the shelves. The aisle had a dead end, and at the dead end stood the Grownup Good Guys, which of course were 20 feet tall. Of course, from a 5-year-old girl's perspective, that seemed to be much taller. All the dolls had very cheerful expressions, and they comforted her much more so than the large apes and dragons of the other aisles.

"Mommy, mommy!" Amy called for her mother.

Her mother, a woman with red hair, ran up to her. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Mommy, I want one of those," Amy said, pointing up at the giant Grownup Good Guys.

"Oh my…" the woman gasped. "Those are the largest toys I have ever seen. I'm not sure if there will be room in the car for it."

"It's okay, Mommy. These dolls can walk and talk all on their own!" Amy said.

"Really?" Amy's mother asked, sounding flabbergasted. She was speechless for a moment. A 20-foot doll that walked and talked on its own. What a sight! "Well…okay, if that's the toy you really want…"

"Yay!" Amy cheered. "Thank you, Mommy, I love you!"

"I love you too, Amy," Amy's mother said. "And it costs…hmm…$1,000. That's much cheaper than I thought it would be. Okay, then, let's buy it."

Amy's mother called for an employee to help move the colossal sized doll. He then informed her that he recommended mailing it to them, as it would be too large to carry by a standard-sized car. Amy's mother then paid the store $1,000, and then, she took Amy, who was now skipping for joy, back to their sleek black limousine to head back to their luxurious mansion.

The doll seemed harmless to Amy. All the dolls seemed harmless. But Amy was not aware that sometimes even the most innocent-looking things could come back and bite you in the neck.


	4. Chaos

A/N: I kind of lost interest in this story, but I hate to leave a story unfinished, so I will end it here. I'm sorry if it's not as good as you expected.

Chapter 4: Chaos

Amy and her mother returned home to their large mansion. It was extraordinarily large at 5 stories high and took up nearly 2 acres of land! The house sat on roughly 10 acres of land, and there was even a very beautiful lake on the property. A dock was built over the lake so that people could fish. There was also a tennis court and a swimming pool.

The Grownup Good Guy had already arrived, and it was ready for Amy to play with. The house had one room that was five stories high, so the doll was placed there, as it was the biggest room in the house. Unfortunately, a giant portion of the outer wall was destroyed in the process.

Amy ran through the hole and climbed up the doll's body and went all the way up to his face. "Hi! I'm Amy! What's your name?"

"Hi…I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" the doll said.

"Sure!" Amy squealed.

"I like to be hugged," Chucky said.

"Me too!" Amy said. She wrapped her arms around Chucky's nose. Suddenly, Chucky roared loudly in the voice of Brad Dourif, rather than the sweet, innocent voice of the regular Good Guys dolls.

Amy shrieked in fright and fell down to the floor. Chucky, who was sitting down, stood up. "Look here, kid. I'm Chucky. I used to be one of those wimpy, puny Good Guys dolls. Even then, I was really strong. But now that I've got this much larger body…just imagine how much strength I'll have…"

"Go away. I don't like you anymore. I don't want you anymore…" cried Amy.

"NO!" shouted Chucky. He then pulled out a really large knife. "This…is for you, Amy," Chucky said. "I love you…" He took the knife and swept it down toward Amy.

"Mommeeeeeee!" panicked Amy. However, she awoke to discover that she was in her king-sized room all alone. It was dark. Nobody else was around. Amy breathed slowly to calm herself down.

Amy got out of bed and looked around. Hopefully, the doll she purchased was not evil as it was in her dream. She left her room and entered the large room where the doll had been placed. It was still there…staring at her innocently. Amy felt a bit uneasy about the doll, but she still cautiously walked up to it. "Wh-wh-what's your name?" Amy asked.

"Chucky," the doll said in it's innocent voice.

Amy jumped back. That was the same name that he had used in the dream. "A-a-are you going to hurt me?" Amy questioned.

Suddenly, Chucky's brow lowered, and he grinned at her evilly. Amy shrieked loudly. "Kid, you don't wanna know what I'm about to do to ya."

"Mommy!" yelled Amy. But it was too late. Chucky picked her up with his giant hands and stuffed her in one of his pockets. Chucky roared and then swung his arms around, which demolished the entire house in the process. He then stomped through the remains of the house, destroying it furthermore. He trampled through the tennis court and swimming pool and ran off to town.

"I'M CHUCKY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" he bellowed. Shrieks came from down below, and Chucky hurried after the crowds of people. Some were even bold enough to take rifles and shoot the hell out of Chucky. Chucky only grunted. The bullets injured him only mildly, as his plastic was extremely thick, and he was very big.

When Chucky entered the city, he spotted the skyscraper where the Good Guys company was. He kicked it and laughed hysterically as the building collapsed, and screams came from inside. The building fell onto other skyscrapers, knocking all of them down in the process. "Timber!" Chucky yelled with a smile. He then laughed hysterically.

Chucky left the city and headed for a cliff he knew of in the rural areas of Chicago. He spoke to Amy when he was almost there. "Okay, Amy, we're almost here. I'm gonna take you out of my pocket, and you're gonna have a chance to say bye-bye," Chucky said.

Just then, Chucky screamed and howled in immense pain. He felt a pain he'd never felt before. It was so unbearable. He simply couldn't take it. Chucky ran in order to alleviate the pain, but he was so disoriented by it that he didn't realize he was headed toward the cliff. Amy jumped out of Chucky's pocket just before he fell off the cliff. Then, she heard Chucky yell as he tumbled down to the ground. There were several sharp rocks at the bottom, in addition to some mad Dobermans.

Amy looked below and grimaced as the rocks tore Chucky's giant body apart. The Dobermans also took care of Chucky. They ate every last part of him that was in existence. Nearly an hour later, Chucky was completely gone.

Amy returned to her residence, and she hugged her mother. "Amy, I'm so glad you're safe! Whatever happened to your doll?"

"He died," Amy said. "He fell off a cliff after I bit him."

"Where did you bite him?" Amy's mother asked.

"I bit him in a bad place. I gave him a nice hard chomp right on his pee-pee," Amy said.

"Well, it's a bit perverted, but at least it killed him. I'm proud of you, Amy, good job," Amy's mother said. Then, she and Amy left the property to have the insurance company build them a new house.

Chucky was never seen again. Meanwhile, the other Grownup Good Guys were a huge success, and the Good Guys company made lots of money. The company lost their bad reputation, and nothing more was heard of the evil Chucky dolls ever again.

The end.


End file.
